


Crush

by bilgegungoren00



Series: Karamel Fanfiction Challenge [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Karamel Fanfiction challenge, best friends to lovers au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 08:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11437386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bilgegungoren00/pseuds/bilgegungoren00
Summary: Of course she got stuck with Mon-El helping her, and she assumed it didn’t get worse than having your crush help you get ready for a date.Or, in which Kara decides to go on a date to forget about her crush for her best friend, Mon-El.Best friends to lovers AU (Karamel Fanfiction Challenge Week 3)





	1. Failed Date

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this :)

Kara looked at herself on the mirror as she smoothed her hands over the navy blue dress she was wearing, wondering for probably the hundredth time whether it would be too much for her plans for tonight. Technically, the dress wasn’t _that_ fancy: It was a simple knee length dress with thick sleeves, and other than the sheer cutouts on the bodice and hem there was nothing special about it. Yet still, it was a dress that she spared for special occasions, and she just wasn’t sure tonight fit that description. She turned to the side and put her hands on her stomach, eyeing herself from head to toe once more before turning to her best friend, who was currently lying on her bed as if he owned the place.

“Mon-El, do you think this is okay?” she asked, taking him out of…whatever thoughts he was in. His eyes snapped from Kara’s legs to her eyes.

“Hm?” he hummed, feigning disinterest, as he propped his head on her head, looking over at her. Kara shot him a glare at that as she put her hands on her hips.

“The _dress,”_ she spelled out to him, struggling to hide her frustration. There was _one reason_ she’d dragged Mon-El to her house, on a Friday after school, and that was so that he could _help_ her pick a dress. She was absolutely horrible at that; she didn’t even want to count the times she wore the wrong dress for the wrong occasion. Usually it was Alex that helped her with this sort of stuff—that girl’s fashion sense was really good—but she’d bailed on Kara at the last minute, saying _Maggie_ had needed her help on the upcoming calculus test. And of course, for _Maggie_ Alex would cancel pretty much every plan she had.

“What about the dress?” Mon-El asked at that, shifting on the bed and tucking his hands under his head, over the pillow he’d propped up. Kara could see the amusement shining in his eyes as he fought a grin, yet he started smiling when she narrowed her eyes at him. She sighed exasperatedly before pointing at the dress.

“What do you think? Is it good? Or would it be too…formal?” She grimaced at how that sounded, especially since the last thing a… _date…_ was supposed to be was formal. It should be… It should be fun. Casual. She should be able to be herself on a date, without overthinking it…like she was doing right now.

She really needed to get herself together.

“Well, I don’t know, Kara,” Mon-El mused, sitting up on her bed and grabbing a hair tie from her bedside table. He played with it in his hands. “Maybe if you’d told me what you were dressing up for, I would be able to help better.” He flashed her a grin at that as he pulled at the tie, throwing it at her. It missed her by about three inches, hitting the wall and falling down.

Kara couldn’t help groaning at that. “You are insufferable,” she huffed before turning around and looking back at the mirror. And, she decided, yes, this was way too formal. She didn’t even feel _comfortable_ in it. “Yeah, I don’t like this,” she muttered to herself before very impulsively spinning around, walking into her closet and shutting the door behind her. She was already pulling the zipper of the dress when she heard Mon-El yelling at her from her room.

“I actually kinda liked it. The sheer… _thingies_ …looked really good.” She rolled her eyes as she pulled the dress over her head and hung it before grabbing another one, a lace yellow dress.

“Again, Mon-El,” she yelled inside as she tried to put it on, muttering a string of curses under her breath when it momentarily got caught around her head. She huffed when she finally got the dress on herself. “That is _not_ helping!” She pushed the door open so harshly that it slammed against her drawers next to it, causing her to jump. Not even a second later she felt something hit her on her stomach.

Another hair tie.

“And stop throwing my hair ties at me!” she scolded him before throwing the thing back at him, scowling when it only made him laugh more. She tried to ignore the way her heart fluttered at his carefree laugh before she strutted in front of the mirror again. She wondered, for a second, whether it was possible for this day to go worse than it already was going. On top of already being nervous about her date with… _James,_ her sister wasn’t here to help her with that, and like a cherry on top she had to enlist _Mon-El_ to do that, since it seemed like every single one of her friends at school had something to do that Friday. Even Winn was going on a date with some girl named Lyra. So of course she got stuck with Mon-El helping her, and she assumed it didn’t get worse than having your crush help you get ready for a date.

Aaaaaand _of course_ she was back to thinking about her crush for Mon-El, when that was the _last thing_ that should be on her mind. Wasn’t that exactly why she was going on this date in the first place? To forget about Mon-El and her feelings for him? To keep herself from ruining their friendship because of those said stupid feelings? Because… Because she knew, the moment he found out about them, that he would run without even looking back. Guys always got scared when they found out someone had feelings for them, and even though a part of her told him that Mon-El wasn’t that sort of a guy, she couldn’t risk it. Even without these feelings she liked hanging out with him; he was fun to be around, he always made her laugh, and she knew she could trust him to be there for her through everything. She couldn’t risk losing their friendship to have something more with him. It wasn’t _worth_ it.

Yet even those feelings didn’t keep him from getting her frustrated from time to time, especially right now, when she saw him change positions on the bed _yet again_ through the mirror, this time lying on his stomach with his chin resting on his arms. “I will stop throwing you hair ties,” he said, throwing her another hair tie, a pink one this time, as if to prove his point, “when you tell me what the occasion that required _you_ to enlist _me_ as your helper is.”

“Shut it, Mon-El,” she told him as she flipped her hair over her left shoulder, and when she didn’t like that she tried her right shoulder, before sighing. She narrowed her eyes at the dress that just _refused_ to stay straight on her. “I only asked for your help because literally everyone else was busy. I’m beginning to regret it right now.”

Mon-El faked a grimace at that as he put his hand over his heart. “Ouch. You’re hurting me, Kara.”

“As if _anything_ could hurt you,” Kara muttered before she gave up on trying to make the dress look good and turned around, getting ready to look for another dress in her closet. Yet before she could even take one step Mon-El grabbed the hem of her dress and pulled her close, making her stumble towards the bed. She was so glad she was barefoot, or else she could never regain her balance without falling down. “Mon-El!”

“The dress is good, Kara,” he said, for once sounding serious as he sat up, pulling it down slightly. Air got hitched into her throat as he smoothed the yellow fabric over her stomach before looking up at her. He pulled back his hands almost immediately, and she had to tell herself to breathe, just _breathe,_ as he cleared his throat. A grin tugged at his lips. “Just like the last four dresses you’ve tried on. You’re overthinking this.” His eyes searched her face at that, and Kara prayed whatever god was up there that she wasn’t blushing. Because her cheeks had the tendency to get as red as a tomato at that, and she so did not want that to happen right now. She pulled her dress and whirled away to prevent Mon-El from seeing that.

“I told you, Mon-El,” she said right after slamming the closet door close behind her. She stopped and took a deep breath before she continued, grabbing a pastel pink dress from the rack. “It’s nothing special. Nothing you need to worry about.” She bit her lip at that as she shut her eyes, wanting to smack herself upside down, and pulled the dress on herself.

“Somehow I really doubt that,” Mon-El countered that, a couple of seconds before she opened the door again, and not even a moment later _another_ hair tie bumped on her shoulder. She seriously needed to get those hair ties away from him, or else she would lose them all like she did all the time, and she’d just bought them a week ago. She shot him a glare at that as she grabbed her tie from the floor.

“Damn it, Mon-El!” she screamed, her anger boiling in her stomach. She really wanted to keep this date a secret from him—her stupid feelings getting in the way of common sense yet again—but she’d forgotten all about that as she strutted to her mirror. She was fuming as the next words left her mouth. “I’m going on a date with James Olsen, okay?” The words were clipped and sharp as she stared at herself in the mirror, her arms crossed over her chest. She didn’t budge, even as she heard Mon-El choking on the bed as if he just ate something horrible.

“What?” The word was breathless as it left his mouth, no sign of the joy he just had a couple of seconds ago. She sighed exasperatedly, her arms falling to her sides. She adjusted her glasses before she turned around.

“James asked me on a date tonight. _That’s_ what I’m getting prepared for.” She arched her brow and threw up her hands. “Happy now?” Yet when she looked at Mon-El, _truly_ looked at him, she realized he looked _anything_ but happy. His careless posture was gone, leaving its place to tightened shoulders, and the smile on his face was replaced with thinned lips. And his eyes… They’d just been glowing with joy, but right now… Was that _heartbreak_ she was seeing? Yet the whole look disappeared so quickly, turning into a blank one, that she wasn’t sure if she hallucinated that or not. He cleared his throat.

“Yeah,” he said, waving his hand in the air awkwardly, and nodded. “Yeah, of course. Of course I’m…happy.” He seemed like he almost had to force the word out as he turned his eyes to his bed. His fingers were playing with the corner of her blanket. Kara could do nothing but watch him at that, wondering _why_ he would suddenly look so _disturbed_ at the idea of her going on a date. “So…a date, with _the_ James Olsen, huh?” He glanced at her through his lashes at that, and Kara knew her best friend well enough to see that the smile on his face was fake, and she also didn’t miss the shakiness in his voice.

She could only shrug at his words as she eyed him up and down, crossing her arms over her chest again. “I guess,” she said nonchalantly, not knowing what else to say. Yes, she knew James was pretty popular in school, and well-liked too, but the way Mon-El said his name… It was as if the idea of her going on a date with James _bothered_ him somehow. “Why, don’t you like him?”

“No!” Mon-El said way too quickly to be considered normal. His gaze snapped up at her as he swallowed hard, as if he was trying to get himself together, trying to gather up his thoughts. He laughed nervously as he scratched his cheek. “Of course not. He’s… He’s an amazing guy.” He pressed his lips together as he swung his legs down the bed, and stood up, scratching his cheek. “I’m…happy for you.”

All Kara could do was watch him, without finding any words to say at the uneasiness in the air, as he walked up to her. She felt air leaving her lungs at that as her heart started thundering in her chest. She could see him searching her face as he reached up, tucking one of her curls behind her ear with his fingertips brushing her cheek… And now Kara was sure she was blushing. Yet she didn’t move, she _couldn’t_ move as he cleared his throat, his eyes flickering to her dress.

“Wear the navy blue one,” he continued with a hoarse voice, like he was struggling with the words, like they were the last things he wanted to say in the whole world…but he had to do it. She could see conflict brewing in his eyes right before he looked away and gulped. There was something about him…something that suggested there was more he wanted to say, but only one more sentence left his mouth. “It brings out the blue in your eyes.” And with that, after looking over at her for one more second he turned around and left, leaving Kara standing there, staring after him.

* * *

The date was horrible. _Of course._ Kara didn’t even know _why_ she was surprised about that. And now, after two hours of torture that was the dinner with James in that ridiculously elegant restaurant, especially in a tight navy blue dress that wasn’t even _close_ to being comfortable, she could admit to herself that the whole thing was doomed from the start. It wasn’t James’s fault, though, or hers— _kind of._ James was an amazing guy. He was kind, generous, gentle, responsible, someone who could impress anyone…but being impressed with someone and dating them were two completely different things. James might be an ideal kind of a person, but…but that kind of a person wasn’t what Kara wanted. He was too…uptight, too disciplined, too careful. He wasn’t the kind of a person that could just…let go sometimes. Be careless. Laugh, smile, be irresponsible even. That was the kind of person she wanted. Someone… Someone with whom she could forget her worries and just…just have _fun_. Just enjoy herself. James… He couldn’t offer her that.

And even if she didn’t want to admit that to herself… There really was only one person in her mind when she described all those qualities. And, well, he was the reason why she said it wasn’t _kind of_ her fault that the date failed, because she’d certainly set the date to fail when she just couldn’t stop thinking about another guy.

Mon-El.

She couldn’t let him go. It wasn’t like she didn’t try, because she did, but…but somehow, whenever she thought she _finally_ got rid of her thoughts about him he seeped right back into her mind. She just… She couldn’t forget about how uncomfortable he got once he learned she was getting ready for a date. How he just got up and left after that, not even wishing her a good luck and being happy for her. Yes, he’d said he was happy, but she knew him well enough to know that he’d been lying then. No matter how much he tried to play it off, either he was caught too off guard and surprised, or… He really didn’t want her to go on a date with _James_. And yes, if she spent the whole dinner overanalyzing those short couple of minutes before he rushed out of her room, then it _kind of_ was her fault that the date had gone as badly as it did.

She might’ve even asked James whether he had a problem with Mon-El or not. Which, granted, was not really the smartest idea, but she had to know! He’d just said no of course, Mon-El and him didn’t talk enough to form opinions about each other, but that had killed the mood real fast. They already weren’t talking much before that happened, and afterwards…

It was bad. It just was _really_ bad that Kara couldn’t even _explain_ it. Yet she didn’t even feel ashamed that she breathed a sigh of relief when James stopped in front of her house.

“We’re here,” he announced with a clipped voice. Kara nodded with a gulp as she fiddled with her seat belt, racking her brain to think of something to say to James. _Anything._ Like maybe apologizing for not being really into the date and…bringing up Mon-El. Yeah, the latter was probably the worst of it all.

“James…” she forced herself to start finally before she turned to him, grasping the strap of her bag tightly. “I’m so—“

“Don’t bother,” James interrupted before she could finish her words. Kara was surprised to hear that his voice has softened considerably, especially since she expected him to kick her out of the car and be done with it before driving away. Yet he put the car on hold before turning to her. “It was my fault to think that I could have a chance with you.” His word choice made Kara frown. She straightened up and adjusted her glasses.

“James, what are you talking about? You’re an…amazing guy. Anyone would be lucky to be with you,” she countered…which wasn’t a lie technically. She truly believed that whoever James ended up together with, he would make that person really happy. There was no doubt about that in her mind. He was just…

“Anyone…” James started, making her slip out of her thoughts, as he turned his gaze to the steering wheel. “But you.” Kara stopped at that when James smiled to himself. “I guess I knew that when I asked you on a date. That we would never work. But I just wanted to give it a try, hoping I could maybe change your mind.” Kara could feel air getting hitched in her throat at that as she gripped her bag, trying to swallow and get rid of the knot in her throat. It didn’t work.

“What do you mean changing my mind?” she couldn’t help asking as her heart started pounding in her chest. James couldn’t have caught up on her… _crush_ …for Mon-El, right? It wasn’t like she was being _open_ about it. In fact, she did _everything_ in her power to hide that in order to…in order to prevent her friendship with Mon-El from getting ruined. James couldn’t know. It was… _impossible_.

Yet, as he flashed Kara a sad smile, his words said exactly the opposite. “You like Mon-El,” he stated simply, as if it wasn’t an opinion but a fact. Kara’s snort at that came a couple of seconds too late as her heart rate spiked with his words.

“Pfft, _nooo_ ,” she argued and shook her head with a laugh, waving her hand in the air awkwardly. “I don’t _like_ him. I mean, of course I like him, he’s my best friend, but that’s…that’s it. I only like him as my best friend. Nothing more or, uh, romantic. Nope.” She shut her mouth and pressed her lips together when she realized she was making a mess of the whole thing. She took a deep breath before opening her eyes. “I don’t like him,” she stated again as she looked at James…realizing he didn’t seem like he bought those words at all. He was just smiling down at her knowingly. Seeing that made a blush creep up her cheeks. “He’s just _my best friend,”_ she added after a couple of seconds, feeling like she needed to emphasize that even more. James shook his head at that and lifted his hands, as if he was giving up.

“Whatever you say, Kara,” he said, but still, the amusement twinkling in his eyes told her that he still didn’t believe her. She scowled at that as she grabbed her bag and pushed the door open.

“Well, you’re free to think whatever you want about it, it doesn’t make it the truth.” She had just swung her legs out of the car, trying to calm her thundering heart, when she felt James’s hand on her arm. She whirled around to face and scold him, but she stopped when she saw the genuine and soft expression on his face.

“For what it’s worth,” he said, looking right into Kara’s eyes, “I think he likes you too. And not as just a best friend.” With that, after watching Kara’s eyes widen for a second he let her go, starting the car. “Good night, Kara,” James told her at that, flashing one last smile at her direction. Kara had no choice but to get off the car, muttering a quiet good night herself. She watched his car leave and disappear around the corner, not being able to move herself and get into her house. Yet even as her legs unlocked, even as she went to her house and plopped down on her head…she still couldn’t get James’s the words out of her mind, and especially how much sense they made after what happened with Mon-El that day.

_I think he likes you too. And not as just a best friend._


	2. Confession

Mon-El played around with the food on his plate, throwing the light brown… _blob…_ from one side to the other without even taking a bite. He didn’t even know what it was. Porridge? Mashed potato? Not that he expected something different; it was school lunch after all. And not that it mattered, since he really didn’t feel like eating anything at that moment. Not with his nerves strained, his stomach coiled, and his heart stuttering.

All because of a girl.

_No,_ he couldn’t help thinking at that. No, Kara wasn’t just “a girl”. She was… She was more than that. She was quirky, she was fun, she was funny, gentle, caring, generous, kind, honest… She was everything _good_ you could think of in the world. She was his best friend, she was the girl…the girl that he had a crush on for months, the girl he _liked_ liked _…_

And she was dating someone else.

Somehow, even though it had been two and a half days since he found about her and James, it still…it _hurt_. Sometimes even worse than the first moment she told him, and it had hurt pretty badly than. He could still hear her exact words ringing in his ears.

_Damn it, Mon-El! I’m going on a date with James Olsen, okay?_

He was caught too off guard. He didn’t… He didn’t expect her to say that; he didn’t even _think_ about it. He just thought… He didn’t even know what he thought when she dragged him to her house, telling him that she needed help picking a dress. He’d assumed… He’d assumed it was for some sort of a party, or something her parents were making her go. Especially when she insisted it was nothing. But… But a date? That was the last thing on his mind.

Now that he thought about it though… He shouldn’t have been surprised. Kara was an amazing girl, and anyone would be lucky to be with her. Hell, the person she chose to be with would be the luckiest damn guy in the whole world. And… And he would probably be the best too, because that was what she deserved, that was what she was worthy of: the best.

No wonder she hadn’t chosen _him_ to be with. But that didn’t mean it didn’t _hurt,_ so much so that…that he’d been avoiding her for the whole weekend. He couldn’t even see her name on his phone without feeling like his heart was breaking, how could he talk to her anyway? So he…he avoided her calls and messages, no matter how much she’d called or texted him. And boy she did that a lot. He knew… He knew, as her best friend, he should’ve been there with her to share her excitement; this was her first date in months after all, on top of it being with _James Olsen,_ probably the most perfect guy in school. A best friend would’ve been there for her, listen to how happy she was, and tell her that he was happy for her too. Yet he just… He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t do it when the thought of Kara being with anyone else made him sick, when his heart squeezed in his chest thinking about her and James, when it hurt way too much to know that she didn’t like him back, when he’d liked her for _so long_.

And if he couldn’t be happy for her, no matter how much he tried…then he’d avoid her, so that he wouldn’t spoil her happiness. Because she deserved to be happy, and he…he didn’t want to get in the way of that. If he knew Kara, he knew she would feel bad for hurting him, even though it wasn’t her fault at all. He was the one that had a crush on her, and she had the right to be with anyone she wanted to be.

He had just moved a piece of his blob to the right when someone dropped a tray next to him. He was so lost in his thoughts that he’d jumped with the sound and snapped his head up.

Only to come face to face with very, very familiar blue eyes, glasses, and golden curls. Very familiar…and very angry.

Kara’s arms were crossed over her chest as she looked down at him, with her hair thrown over her shoulders and her brow raised. Her eyes, though… They looked like two chips of ice…burning with anger. It was a weird imagery, yet he didn’t know how else he could describe the intensity of her gaze. One thing he knew for sure, though, was that… She was very, _very_ mad at him.

Yet all he could think was how beautiful she was, so much so that he couldn’t even say anything as he stared at her, with his mouth dropped open, his hand frozen in the air with the fork and a piece of blob on it.

“Well, hello, _stranger_ ,” she said as she slipped into the seat across from him, pulling her tray in front of her. “Good to see that you’re still alive.” Her tone was so mocking that he finally managed to snap out of his stupor and wince, yet there was nothing he could do for his thundering heart. No. _No._ He wasn’t… He wasn’t ready to see her yet. He hadn’t gotten himself together yet. There was… There was one reason he had been avoiding her: He couldn’t pretend to be happy around her right now. And Kara being… _Kara_ …his best friend…she would definitely see that something was wrong. He already wasn’t that good at hiding his feelings, and on top of that she was always so _perceptive_ when it came to him. It was like… It was like she could see right through him in a way…in a way nobody could.

That was why it probably wasn’t much of a surprise her name came out as a hoarse whisper from his mouth. “Kara.” Which probably didn’t help his case at all.

What was it about Kara that always made him feel so damn nervous?

“Oh, so you know my name?” Kara mused as she lifted her brows, stabbing her own blob with a fork. “I was starting to doubt that since, you know, you have been avoiding me whole weekend.”

“I am…” Mon-El started at that, feeling a blush creep up his cheeks. He cleared his throat when his voice sounded so thin. “I’m not avoiding you,” he scoffed as he tried to laugh, but it sounded more like a nervous chuckle than anything. He felt his shoulders slump slightly when Kara arched her brows at that. She dropped her fork, along with the blob, on her plate as she crossed her arms over the table, leaning forward.

“Oh, really? Then was it another Mon-El, who also happens to be my best friend, that had been ignoring my calls and texts?” She widened her eyes in a fake worry. “Or were you captured and replaced by aliens?” she whispered as if giving a big secret.

Mon-El didn’t even have it in him to glare at her at that. He only winced as he turned to his food, poking holes in it before he cleared his throat. He didn’t look up as he started talking, because he knew…the moment he looked into Kara’s eyes his thoughts would get all jumbled up again and he’d stumble over his words. So he just opted to shake his head, keeping his eyes on his fork.

“I… I wasn’t avoiding you,” he said again, biting the inside of his cheek to keep himself from feeling bad about lying. “I was just…busy, you know.” He waved his fork in the air, his eyes flickering to her briefly before he turned them away again. “With school work and stuff…” He cleared his throat again, wanting to smack himself upside down at how…lame and fake his excuse sounded. He wanted to face-palm himself so hard…but he stopped when he realized it would just give him away.

But of course, despite all his attempts, Kara had not believed him. She just pushed her tray aside to lean even closer, her eyes narrowed as they focused on his face. Mon-El couldn’t help gulping as fear and guilt churned in his stomach.

“Tell that to me while looking at my eyes, and I’ll believe you.” Mon-El’s heart twisted as he gripped the fork, forcing himself to look up. Air momentarily left his lungs when his eyes met with her deep blue ones, like… _comets…_ and he forgot what they were talking about, let alone what he wanted to _say_. He forced himself to get it together as he tightened his grip on his fork.

“Kara…”

“Mon-El,” Kara said, interrupting his complaint before he could even get a word out. And with that…with that her expression suddenly softened. So much so that even he was surprised at that sudden change. “You can’t lie to me,” she whispered, lifting her brows, not accusingly but…anxiously. She reached forward, putting a hand on his.

He had to clench his teeth to keep himself from getting distracted as his heart started thundering in his chest. Especially when…when Kara’s fingers wrapped around his hand and squeezed it. Especially when her thumb swept over his knuckles gently. Especially when—

_Focus!_

“I know you well enough to see that something is bothering you, Mon-El,” Kara continued, ducking her chin to catch his gaze. “So talk to me. Please. I’m… I’m your best friend, right?” She sounded so hopeful at that, as if she was hoping it was still true. And all Mon-El could do at that was nod.

_Best friend…and that’s all I’ll ever be._

He forced himself to get it together as he nodded again, a bit too fervently to look normal, as he kept staring at his food. He was pretty sure if he squeezed his fork just a bit more tightly, it would bend in his hand.

“Yeah, yeah, of course. Of course you are.” He pressed his lips together, and plastered a smile on his face that he hoped didn’t look too fake before he looked up. “But there’s nothing you need to worry about. I’m fine. I was just…tired, that’s all.” _Yeah, right._ “I haven’t been sleeping well.” _Because you couldn’t get her out of your mind, you idiot._ “Just the… Just the usual stuff, you know.” _Except your crush having a boyfriend._

He shut up his inner voice before it got ahead of itself, and instead turned his attention to Kara. She didn’t seem like she believed him as she searched his face, her worry multiplying by the second, but he interrupted her before she could say anything. There was a good chance that he’d spill everything if she asked him again, and…and that wouldn’t do. Not only it would be really embarrassing for him, but it would put a burden on Kara’s shoulders that she… That she didn’t deserve to carry. She should be able to be with whoever she wanted without worrying about him.

“By the way, how was…how was your date with… _James Olsen?”_ he asked to change the topic, hoping she didn’t hear the shakiness in his voice. He trained his gaze to the table and frowned as he continued. ”Was it as perfect as you hoped it would be?” He inwardly grimaced at that and controlled his facial muscles with everything that he had to keep it out of his face. He wondered whether Kara could hear his heart breaking as he tore a piece off his blob and started playing with it.

“No, actually,” Kara said as an answer to his question, so nonchalantly that it made him freeze. His eyes snapped up at her, only to see her shrug, glancing at him through her lashes. “It didn’t work out between us.”

_That’s impossible._ The thought seeped into Mon-El’s head the moment he heard those words. Kara and James…not working out? But that…that didn’t make any sense. They were… _perfect_ for each other, literally. James was… He was such a good guy that…he was the only one Mon-El could deem worthy of Kara in the whole school. They should’ve been _perfect,_ like those…those couples on TV shows or books that were just so sickeningly in love, sweet, loyal, cute that everyone was jealous of them, or wanted to be them. And yet…

They didn’t work out. _They didn’t work out._ Which meant Kara was… She was still single, she was still not dating anyone, and he…he still hadn’t lost his chance. However small it was, he still hadn’t—

_Get yourself together, Mon-El!_

“Why?” The question left Mon-El’s mouth without his intention as this time he couldn’t keep his eyes away from Kara, his already excited mind overanalyzing every single one of her reactions. Kara just shrugged at that again as she put her fork on her plate, looking at his eyes dead on. Mon-El felt air getting hitched in his throat.

“He wasn’t the one for me,” she said simply before she stopped for a second, her eyes traveling on his face. “Besides, it’s really hard to work out a relationship when you have feelings for someone else.” That was the last thing she said before she pushed her chair back, grabbed her tray and left, leaving Mon-El alone with his thoughts and his blob, shocked and frozen. Yet still… He could still feel his heart thundering in his chest.

* * *

Mon-El thought it would be impossible for one’s hands to shake so much that even tucking them in their pockets and clenching them wouldn’t stop it. Yet right now, as he stood in front of Kara’s door, with a bouquet of white roses in his hand… He realized he’d been so wrong. Because even though one hand was tucked in his jeans’ pocket, and the other was wrapped around the flowers tightly, he could still feel them shaking. Or… Or was it his whole body that was shaking? It was certainly possible.

He lifted his head and looked at Kara’s door at that, telling himself once again that he could do this, he just needed to knock on the damn door and tell Kara the speech he’d prepared—written down and memorized, actually—and…and hope for the best.

_She said things didn’t work between James and her because she had feelings for someone else,_ he reminded himself as he felt his courage dissipate. _And he was looking right in my eyes when she said that. It has to mean something, right?_ At least he hoped he was right, because then…then not only he would’ve embarrassed himself in front of her, but he would also…he would also get his heart broken—like, shattered in a million pieces kind of broken—and…he would lose her. He would lose… He would lose their friendship over his stupid feelings, and that was the last thing he wanted to happen. Even if they said they could make it work as just friends, he knew it would never be the same again, and that was… That would be even worse than a broken heart, because whatever he might feel for her, their friendship was far too valuable for him to lose. _She_ was far too valuable for him to lose. Which was exactly why he never told her about his feelings before: He didn’t want to risk losing her over having something more with her. He thought… He thought it wasn’t worth it.

Until he had to stand by and watch her go on a date with James, and realized just how much it hurt to not be with her romantically. Until she stared at his eyes and told her she had feelings for someone other than James. Until… Until he realized that maybe, just _maybe…_ She was feeling the same way. And if she did, he didn’t want to miss his chance because he was too scared to tell his feelings. Because Kara was the kind of girl that didn’t like to wait—and honestly, that deserved much better than that—and if she couldn’t find what she wanted from someone, eventually, she’d start looking for it in someone else.

So, if he didn’t want that to happen, all he needed to do was just knock on the door and tell her his feelings. Just knock on the damn door and confess everything.

Yet he didn’t really know how _hard_ that would be, and even thought he’d only been standing in front of her door for merely a minute he’d already forgotten even his _name,_ let alone the love declaration he wrote.

He took a deep breath at that, shutting his eyes, telling himself to just calm down and—

“Are you gonna knock the door, or are you planning to stand there the whole night?” He was so focused on his breathing that he jumped with Kara’s voice, all of his attempts to calm his pounding heart failing as his heart rate spiked. All he could do was stare at the door as Kara opened it, an amused smile on her face, her eyes twinkling with joy.

And the moment Mon-El saw her… Every single logical thought in his brain disappeared. He doubted he could even breathe. She was… She was _stunning_. She had her hair tied in a ponytail, falling on her back in soft, golden curls. She had a white sweater on, not too tight or revealing but…but just as adorable and beautiful as her, especially with their sleeves pulled down over her hands, just like she did when she was nervous. And… And her eyes… She’d taken off her glasses, just as she always had when she was home and had nothing to do, and her blue eyes… They were shining so bright, so blue, like…like _comets…_ that he couldn’t look away. He couldn’t even think or breathe probably, dammit.

“Kara,” he gasped as he tightened his grip around the stems of the roses, so much so that he could feel them crushing under his hand. Kara’s smile almost widened at that as she searched his face, waiting for him to continue, to say something, _anything._ Yet he still didn’t miss the way her eyes flickered to the roses from time to time.

_The roses. Of course._

“Um…” Mon-El started, scratching his cheek, trying to calm his nerves as he extended the roses. His hand was trembling so much that even the roses were shaking. He bit the inside of his cheek at that, feeling almost light headed, and looked up. “These are, uh…f-for you,” he managed to croak finally as he almost _shoved_ the bouquet into Kara’s hands. _Shoved_ them.

He wished a hole appeared in the ground right now and swallowed him to save him from the embarrassment. And yet…yet all Kara did, as he swallowed hard and glanced at her through his lashes, was laugh and take the roses from his hand gently.

“Mon-El, these are beautiful,” she said as she smelled them, her smile widening even more. She clutched them in her hands, even pressing them on her chest in a way that made Mon-El’s heart skip a beat, before she looked at him. “But… But what’s the occasion?”

_The occasion._

Mon-El’s heart rate sped up at that again, almost immediately, as he tucked his hands into his pockets. Still, he could feel himself shaking all over as he cleared his throats. _Remember the speech,_ he told himself. There was a reason he’d written it down and memorized it, right? So that he wouldn’t be in this exact situation in which…he forgot everything he wanted to say.

Because he had just forgotten everything, every single word he’d written.

“I’m just… I mean… I’ve been meaning to…” he started, racking his brain to find something logical to say. Really, anything to say at that point other than meaningless stuttering. “You’d said your d-date with James didn’t go…well. I mean, I don’t know if it went well, since technically that—that wasn’t what you told me, but you said…you said it didn’t work between you two because…because you had feelings for someone else.” He stopped at that, shutting his eyes when he realized he was making one huge mess out of this.

And he’d written down a half page speech for it to just blow up in his face like… _this_? Yeah, he was doing a real bang up job.

He inwardly cursed at himself before he opened his eyes, urging himself to get it together, to do this properly, for her if not for himself. She deserved someone that could confess their love to her properly, she deserved to look back at…at that day, thinking of how amazing and romantic it was. Certainly that did not include babbling and stuttering.

“And…” he started again, scratching his cheek to calm himself. “And…and I thought that… I mean, from the way you looked at me saying that, I thought… You might… You know, when you said that, you might’ve meant…” He forced himself to get himself together yet again before he continued. “And I-I-I had these…these feelings for you, so I thought…” His voice trailed off when he heard Kara’s chuckle. She’d been watching him for the past couple of minutes—he didn’t even know how long it had been—with her smile growing on her face as if she was _enjoying_ it. Her eyes were filled with so much love as she shook her head, so much joy as she tried to cover her chuckle with her hand that air left Mon-El’s lungs once more, leaving him speechless. Not that he was doing a good job about talking before that, but still…

“I’m sorry,” Kara apologized as she finally managed to stop laughing, and shook her head again. “I shouldn’t be laughing at that. I’m sorry. I just…” She looked at him at that, her eyes flickering between his eyes and lips, before she shook her head. “Come here.” And then… And then before Mon-El could do anything, before he could even _move_ she’d stepped forward, cupping his cheek and reaching up, and pressed her lips against his. He was so shocked at first that he couldn’t do anything, but in a matter of seconds… In a matter of seconds his eyes fluttered close as he felt his heart slamming against his ribs, ready to beat right out of his chest. He put one shaky hand on her waist as he pulled her close, savoring the kiss, the softness of her lips, the feeling of her fingers brushing the ends of his hair…

It’d almost ended way too quickly as Kara pulled back, yet she still didn’t get too far away when she put her hand on his shoulder. They were still so close that their noses almost touched each others. Mon-El opened his eyes slowly, afraid that this whole thing was a dream, a hallucination, a figment of his imagination, yet it was…it was real. Kara had kissed him. And it wasn’t… It wasn’t a friendly cheek kiss either. It was a real kiss. A real, on the lips, kiss. _Kara had kissed him._ That realization… Everything he’d been feeling… It was so good that he found himself grinning as he looked down at Kara, almost feeling drunk at the elation of being able to do something he’d wanted for months.

“Yes,” Kara whispered, taking him out of her thoughts briefly. Her thumb brushed his neck briefly before she looked at his eyes, a huge smile plastered on her face. Mon-El had to force himself to focus to not get distracted again.

“Yes what?” he asked, not even caring that his voice sounded hoarse. Not caring about anything but Kara, who just smiled at him and shrugged, as if his question was the easiest question to answer.

“Yes, I’ll go on a date with you,” she said, squeezing his shoulder briefly. She pressed her lips together. “That was what you were trying to ask while you were babbling, right?” Mon-El almost froze at her words, at the way that she managed to see through him yet again, but then what she said hit him. _I’ll go on a date with you._

_A date._

Kara accepted to go on a date with him!

“Yes!” he yelled at that, almost too loudly, earning a hearty laugh from Kara. He tightened his grip on her waist as he nodded, trying to keep his voice down. “Yes, that was…that was what I was trying to say.” He was pretty sure a permanent smile was plastered on his face as he stared at Kara, wondering just how the hell he’d gotten so lucky to have this amazing girl in his life, not only as his best friend but now…his girlfriend too. Something more than he could ever ask for. He usually never got that lucky in life, but if all those unfortunate things he’d faced before was for that he could have Kara now… Then he’d do it all again. Over and over again to come here, right now, and be in her arms.

“You were really cute right there,” Kara said, taking him out of his thoughts with a soft giggle. “Babbling awkwardly and nervously… What?” she complained when she saw Mon-El glaring at her. “I was just being honest. You really were…” This time her words were cut when he leaned forward, shutting her up with a kiss, feeling her smile over his lips. His heart fluttered in his chest again at that before their lips parted, and he rested his forehead against hers, savoring the moment, the quiet, Kara’s touches, smiles, laughs… At least until Kara stepped back, grabbing Mon-El’s hand and pulling him inside before she shut the door close. It didn’t take her long to place the flowers over the drawer right next to the door and then to step in front of him, and she definitely didn’t lose any time before reaching up to cup his cheeks and press her lips on his again, passionately, lovingly. All he could do at that was close his eyes and part his lips, kissing her back as he let go, surrendering himself to Kara.

Not that he had any complaints, because, well… He hadn’t felt happier in his life before than he did at that moment, and that was a feeling he never wanted to let go of.


End file.
